


Ritual

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Porn, Porn Battle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something they only do after funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompts at the Porn Battle: Elena/Tyler, funeral, grieving, drinking.

It’s something they only do after funerals. (Her parents, Vicki, his father, now Jenna.) It’s become ritualized, almost spiritual, a vital part of their grieving process.  
Tyler finds Elena in their old spot, the tree house in the old oak tree in the Lockwoods’ backyard. When they were seven, they spent hours here, pretending it was a pirate ship they were sailing across the Atlantic.

He hands her the bottle of booze. She doesn’t even look at the label, just takes it from him, unscrewing the top and raising it to her mouth. It’s whiskey, rich and burning on her tongue. Elena swallows several big gulps before Tyler takes it from her.

“Easy, Elena, save some for me.” He sits down next to her where she is slouched against the wall. He drinks some, hands it back to her. She takes her turn, passes it back to him. They continue like that, in silence, until the bottle is empty. At some point Tyler’s hand finds Elena’s, and now she’s gripping him tightly, their fingers interlaced.

“I’m sorry, Elena,” he whispers, and she realizes that she’s crying. He pulls her to him, kissing her tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t talk, Ty,” she says. “That’s not what we’re here for. Can you…” It’s hard for her to say, to be blunt and crude and tell him what she needs. But it’s okay, because this is Tyler. They’ve done this before; he understands. “Just shut up and fuck me, Tyler.”

And then his mouth is hot on her neck, his teeth grazing the column of her throat as his hands move up her skirt, find the waistband of her panties. She gasps and lifts her hips to give him better access, feels the cool air against her pussy as he pulls them off.

Tyler draws away from her, unbuckling his belt as he stands. He holds out his hand and Elena takes it, letting him pull her to feet. She unbuttons his fly and pulls his pants down over his thighs, and then his boxers. They drop to the ground and he kicks out of them, stumbling towards her. She catches him, wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes her against the wall. Elena jumps up a little to give him more leverage as he hikes her skirt up and lifts her. She wraps her legs around him.

Tyler’s cock is hard and pressing against her hipbone. Elena’s cunt is as wet as her cheeks. Tyler looks at her, his big brown eyes questioning, and she nods in ascent. He raises her up another few inches, moves in closer, and enters her.

He fucks her hard, the splintery wood stinging her bare ass, her head banging dully against the wall, thud thud thud. She comes first, with a sound that might be relief, or might be anguish. She buries her head in the crook of his neck, rocking into him as he finishes.

After, they slide back to the floor. Tyler is on his back, Elena spread out on top of him. He pulls her skirt back down to cover her, even though he’s still naked from the waist down beneath her.

“Thank you,” Elena whispers.

“Any time, Elena.”

Elena closes her eyes and tries not to think about the next time. Because there will be a next time, there always is, and she can’t worry about whom she’ll lose next.


End file.
